Sister's Bond
by xxXXSegumixxandxxNunagieXXxx
Summary: When a family is torn apart leaving only two sisters, what will become of them? Thats simple, they stumble across two Death Notes, and get sent to an orphanage for gifted children. Can they survive? Or will they give up? Only time can tell...


Nunagie: Hey! Okay, so I'm Nunagie.  
Segumi: And I'm Segumi! Watsup people??  
Nunagie: This is our first partner story on our shared account, so things are in the experimental stage still.  
Segumi: Yeah, so don't be surprised if the story doesn't come out when we say it does...Oh i almost forgot!! Only one of us will be hosting each post... Nunagie will host the chapters from Prime's p.o.v and I'll be hosting Odyssey's!!  
Nunagie: (sighs) What she means is that there are two main characters. Mine is Prime, and Segumi's is Odyssey. we'll switch POV's (point of view) with each chapter.  
Segumi: Yup, yup!! so that means that this chapter is special cause were hosting it together!!  
Nunagie: mmhmm, very special, but I'll still pop in and annoy my little sis on occasions.  
Segumi: and of course I will definitely bug you on special occasions.  
Nunagie: But most of the time if its not my chapter I'll be off doing some bizarre thing like I always do, like coming up with so many freaking plot lines its crazy!!  
Segumi: one day your head will x-plode because of it, I'm sure.  
Nunagie: Most likely. I think we should stop talking and let everyone read chapter one of Sister's Bond. Don't you think so too?  
Segumi: AAAWWWWWWWWWWW...ok i hope you enjoy me being quiet.  
Nunagie: Heh heh... well for now, we'll get to talk a bit more at the end of this chapter so don't worry.  
Segumi: Really?? YAY!!  
Nunagie: Yup! So without further ado, here's chapter one of our first partner story. Written by yours truly! See you soon!  
Segumi: BYE-BYE!!

**_DISCLAIMER: We do not own Death Note or any of the Death Note Characters featured in this chapter. We do not own The song 'Rawkfist' by TFK featured in this chapter either. All rights go to their respective owners, creators, publishers, etc. Segumi Owns Odyssey, and I only own Prime, our OCs._**

**_Sister's Bond CH. 1_**

**Prime's POV**

I pushed open the door to what I hoped was the office of the manager of Wammy's House, an orphanage for gifted children, where my half sister and I were invited to live. The door was surprisingly light and it glided open easily. The smell of old books greeted Odyssey and I as we stepped into the room. I glanced to my right and saw that Odyssey's hands were shaking slightly as she looked around the large room. I followed her gaze until my eyes found the man sitting at the desk behind a small stack of papers. He looked up and gave us a small smile. His face wrinkled around his eyes as he did so. That was one of the things I had always found humorous, but this time I thought it would be more appropriate to just smile back politely.

"Hello, I'm Roger. You two must be Odyssey and Prime, correct?" He asked as he filed through some papers in a pile on the desk.

"Yes, sir." Odyssey and I said together. I was a little embarrassed when Roger looked up and and gave another small smile in our direction.

"You girls must be tired from your flight, so I'll keep it short so I can show you to your rooms." He waved us forward to the high backed chairs facing the desk. Odyssey walked to the chair on the left so I took the right. "We spoke briefly over the phone, so you know this isn't just an orphanage, this is also a school for gifted children who one day will become great international detectives." He glanced over his glasses first at Odyssey, then at me. "You two girls scored very high on the reasoning tests we asked you to take and the core classes you were taking at your old school, therefore you're perfect for Wammy's House. We already have your class schedules, but remember these are difficult courses you will be taking here, we expect nothing but excellence from our students."

Kendra laughed and startled me, I had almost forgotten our shinigami had followed us into Roger's office. Roger couldn't see or hear Kinddara of course, so I tried to pass my shock off as reaction to what Roger had just said. I glanced over at Odyssey who hadn't noticed my shock so I breathed out slowly.

Alot had happened in the last week. I guess you could say both Odyssey's and my life's were changed completely. Growing up I had my mom and my brother, Addam, but I never knew my father. My brother was older than me by a year and had a different dad, but unlike me, he knew his. The house I lived in was across the street from Odyssey's. We're in the same grade so we became really good friends. But, what neither of our families told us was that we had the same father. Friday of last week, there was a huge car crash at the busiest intersection of the city we lived in. I was at a Martial Arts class, waiting for my mom and brother to pick me up when I got a call from a police officer. The officer told me that they were in a massive car accident and that they were taken to St. Patterson Hospital. When I got there I found Odyssey in the E.R. waiting room. It turns out her family was also in the accident, but luckily she wasn't with them at the time. We waited together, and eventually someone asked us to go with them into a private room. We were told that both of our families didn't make it.

The next day the doctor who had tried to save our father, who at the time we only thought was Odyssey's father, came to us in the E.R.

_'You're father asked me to tell you two that he's sorry that no one ever told you this, but he said that he didn't want you to know until you were a bit older. He wanted you to know that you are sisters, and that no matter what, he wants us to be together.' Dr. Parks said slowly. Odyssey and I turned to look at each other. For a few seconds we just studied each other, my eyes started to water again and a tear dripped down my check and I hugged Odyssey tightly. Her arms wrapped around me and we sat there for what seemed like eternity._

_Two days had passed and I was going through stuff in the attack of my house. I found a chest that we had never been able to open and decided that it was about time I break this thing open. I took a screwdriver from the toolbox a couple feet away and begun to unscrew the hinge. It took more than I was thought to take the first hinge off, but the second was easier. I had to break the lock to lift the lid anyway, but this would make it easier. I lifted from the crack in the back of the chest and lifted until I heard a snap. I was able to pull the lid off now, to reveal a bunch of junk. There was an old stamp collection in a fancy album, a painting of fruit, an old blanket, and an interesting key. It had an odd shape to it and it curved back on itself slightly. I was studying it when my cellphone rang. I struggled with it for a while. It kept slipping._

_**#ring tone#**_

_**  
Throw up your rawkfist if you're feelin it when I drop this.  
(BOOM-BOOM)  
That's the sound when the rock hits.  
Oh, you never know, I might let go.  
Get ready, Get set.  
Throw up your rawkfist if you're feelin it when I drop this.  
Uhh, Uhh,  
That's the sound when the rock hits.  
Oh, you never know, I might let go.  
Get ready, Get set.  
(BOOM-BOOM)  
That's the sound when the rock hits  
(BOOM-BOOM)  
That's the sound when the rock hits,  
(BOOM-BOOM)  
That's the sound when the rock hits.  
(BOOM-BOOM)  
Make the sound when the rock hits,**_

_**#ring tone#**_

_When I finally got it open __I looked at the number and recognized it as Odyssey's._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey, Prime, I need some help with this lock."_

_"You need help picking a lock? Your supposed to be able to pick any lock in one try."_

_"Yeah, yeah, I know, but this ones really weird and its not like any lock I've ever seen..."_

_"Umm... what's it a lock to?"_

_"Its this chest I found in the basement."_

_"Have you tried to unscrew the hinges?"_

_"Can't! They're inside the fliping thing, and its pissing me off!"_

_"Relax, I'm sure there's a way to get in it... have you tried a bobby pin?"_

_"Yeah, but it didn't work, the lock is all curved inside and the bobby pin can't get in it right..."_

_"Did you say curved?" I held the odd key I found in my hand and looked at it._

_"Yeah, and the bobby pin wont..."_

_"Give me a second I'll be right there"_

_I closed my phone and jumped down the attack staircase with the weird key in my hand. The front stairs were around the corner from where I was so I sprinted around the corner and down the stairs to the front door. I flung it open and pulled it shut before I sprinted to Odyssey's house. The front door was unlocked. went inside just as Odyssey was coming up from the basement._

_"That was fast." She said "Why'd you run here?" I held up the curved key so she could see it. Her face lit up and she took it from me to examine it. "How'd you get this?"_

_"It was in a locked chest in my attack. I broke the lock and I found it with a bunch of old junk." I started to walk to her basement and she followed. "I wonder why the key was at my house..."_

_"I don't know but I bet it has something to do with our dad, maybe he forgot the key was at your house and brought the chest here..." She thought out load._

_"Maybe... who knows," we were in the basement now. "Is this the chest?" I pointed to the only chest that I could see._

_"Yeah, lets see what secrets are inside this thing." Odyssey struggled with the key and the lock for a second then we heard a click. We lifted the top and peeked inside. The only things inside were two notebooks covered in dust. I reached inside and picked them up. Odyssey touched both covers and wiped the dust off of both to reveal two black covers, both said 'Death Note'._

_"Death Note? What the heck is this supposed to be?" I asked. Odyssey took one of the books and studied it. I brushed my fingers over the letters one by one, tracing them, D, E, A, T, H, N, O..._

_"Hey look at this Prime." Odyssey had the Notebook she was looking at open to the first page. There were words written on a black page. "'Death Note: How To Use One, 1. The human whose name is written in this note shall die. 2. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. 3. If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. 4. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. 5. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.' This thing cant be for real, there's no way you could kill someone by writing their names in a notebook." _

_"If it was possible there'd be ciaos and wars would break out. No one would be safe." I opened the book I was holding and flipped though the pages. "There must be about fifty of these black pages with rules, then it goes to regular notebook paper." This definitely wasn't what I thought would be in the chest._

_"Someone finally found those dusty old Death Notes I left in this realm?" A voice out of nowhere startled me and the book slipped out of my hands onto the floor. Odyssey gasped. When I looked at her, her eyes were wide with fear and staring at something. I followed her gaze slightly upward. I nearly screamed when I saw what had spoken a second ago. A fierce creature with a huge fissure jutting out of its head and sharp teeth floated down from the ceiling and was heading toward us. "I'm the shinigami, Kinddara Guivelostain, and those Death Notes used to belong to me."_

_"Huh?" I asked shocked. "Shinigami?"_

_"You mean these things are real?" Odyssey asked the creature._

_"Yes, they have the power to kill any human who's name is written on its pages. There are rule and limitations of course." I was speechless, and Odyssey's silence showed she was too._

_We tried it out on an elderly man who was in the same car accident as our family. He had been suffering from massive blood loss and his wife couldn't pay the health insurance. We had spoken with her and her husband in the E.R. when he was sleeping and she said that he asked her to have them kill him because the pain was too much for him. We decided to let him die peacefully with his wife by his side. We were shaken badly after that because we had committed murder. Together we decided to keep it a secret that the notebooks existed. But we also decided to keep them both, one for Odyssey, and one for me._

"I'll show you two around now." Roger's voice pulled me out of my flash back. He stood up and walked toward the door we entered from. Odyssey stood up and I followed them out. "We'll stop by your room on the way so you can drop off your bags." Roger waited for us to collect our things from where we had put them by the door. A couple small children ran by us, followed by a very tired looking adult woman who smiled at Roger then hurried after the kids.

Roger lead us down the hallway and stopped in front of a set of double doors. He pushed one of them open and stepped into a large room. There were tables lined up in rows though out it and at one end there was a counter that lead into another room. "This is the Cafeteria. Dinner has already been served so we'll go into the kitchen and see if there's anything for you to eat." He lead the way to an open door and we followed. There were two boys about our age inside. They both had apples and were munching on them while they sat on the counter. "Hello boys. Odyssey, Prime, this is Wave and Beam. I believe they will be in some of your classes." One of the boys had brilliant blue eyes and messy light brown hair. The other had deep brown eyes and neatly kept dark brown hair.

"Hey." Said the one with darker hair. The other nodded in our direction, then took another bite of apple without taking his eyes off us. I nodded back to them both with a half smile.

"Do you girls want some fruit?" Roger pulled my attention away from Beam and Wave.

"Yeah, sure." Odyssey walked over to a bowl of fruit on the counter opposite from the boys. She took a second to choose an orange from the assortment. "What do you want Prime?" I took a look at the fruits for something that sounded good.

"Some grapes, I guess." I said. Odyssey tossed the group of grapes to me and I caught them.

"I'll show you where your room is now. It's getting a bit late, and you all have classes in the morning. Don't be out here too late boys. Good Night."

"Night, Roger." called the boy with dark hair before he took another bite.

"See you guys around." the boy with light hair said to Odyssey and I.

"Yeah, later." I replied.

On the way, Roger pointed out the Academic Corridor when our classes would be. He lead us out of the building by a side entrance and took us across a grassy field to a Building he said was the living area. One half of the building was for the boys and the other for the girls. In between was were the library and commons were. The younger children's rooms were closer to the adults rooms that were scattered about the other rooms. Roger took us upstairs and down the hallway. He stopped and turned down a smaller hallway at the end of this hallway. Our room was the Fourth room in on the right. He handed a key to each of us.

"You class schedules are on the nightstand. Classes start at 7:30am, and breakfast is at 7. Our curfew is 10:30pm for high school students. Good Night." After he gave us these directions he waited until we had unlocked the door and left. Odyssey stepped inside and flipped on the light. Directly across from the door was a window with two twin sized beds on either side. There was a nightstand under the window. I walked in and turned to look at the wall that had the door. On both sides was a desk and a chair, and a small dresser next to it.

I dropped my stuff, a large duffel bag, a rolling suitcase, and a backpack, on the floor, then headed to the window and pulled back the curtains. We had a view of a grassy field behind the building. There were numerous trees spaced out about twenty meters away.

"Oh come on, Prime! Don't leave all your stuff just lying in front of the door like that." She was looking at me then threw an expectant glance at my bags on the floor.

"Fine I'll put it away. But after that I'm going to look for the only thing Roger didn't show us." I walked over the my bags and started to unzip my duffel.

"What didn't he show us?" she asked walking over to the bed on the left and put her bags down on the forest green bedspread.

"The bathrooms." I said bluntly while I carried a pile of cloths to the dresser on the right side of the room.

"Oh... yeah I guess that would be a good idea." She laughed. This caught me off guard and my mouth dropped a bit.

"It's been a while since I heard you laugh. It's nice to hear." I said not looking up from shoving cloths in the drawers.

"It's been a while since I heard you laugh too." Odyssey was putting stuff away on her desk. What she said made me feel a bit guilty. Had I really not been laughing or smiling since last Friday? Today is Wednesday, and its almost over. Almost a week. I'll have to try to cheer myself up tomorrow. I owe it to Odyssey at least.

I finished putting my stuff away, just as messy as it was in my old room. Which if I had to describe it was cozy and 'lived in'. Odyssey was reading one of her books on her bed when I left to look around for the bathroom.

I walked down the hallway and turned. I was wondering if the bathroom would have a restroom sign or not when a lady with blond hair in a tight ponytail looked at me with a questioning look.

"Is there something wrong dear? It's past curfew for high school students." She spoke softly as she walked toward me. She still had a questioning look which, I figured was because she had never seen me before.

"No nothings wrong but, can you tell me where the restrooms are?" I felt like a child again.

"They're down this hallway, last door on the right." She pointed to the hallway Roger hadn't gone down all the way.

"Thank you." I said and walked to the door she had specified.

When I got back to our room, Odyssey was getting ready for bed. I told her where the bathrooms were and changed into a pair of pajama pants and an old tank top that I normally use for sleeping in.

"Hey, are these are class schedules?" I pointed to a couple of papers on the nightstand between our beds.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." she reached from her bed and picked both up. "This ones yours." I jumped on my bed and took the paper she handed me.

**Period 1:** Calculus 2

**Period 2: **Psychology 1

**Period 3:** Break

**Period 4:** World History 2

**Lunch**

**Period 5:** Computer Programing 2

**Period 6:** Break

**Period 7:**Chemistry 3

**Period 8:** English

"No way! We have eight periods." I was just grasping the level of the classes. "I'm beginning to see what Roger meant when he said 'difficult corses' and 'nothing but excelence'. At least we have two breaks."

"I get the feeling that these are all the 'easy' classes." Odyssey was still looking at her schedule.

"I'm going to bed and try to forget for at least tonight that we've got these classes." I groaned pulling the covers back and sliding under them. I noticed an alarm clock on the nightstand. "Don't tell me you set it for six." I rolled over. I heard Odyssey turn off the light and slide into her bed. After a while her breathing evened out and I fell asleep too.

* * *

Segumi: Wow how was that for a beginning chapter  
Nunagie: ...not the best... But next time will be Gumi-Chan's first ever chapter on Fanfiction.  
Segumi: oh joy  
Nunagie: She's a bit nervous... but I know the chapter will be way better than mine.  
Segumi: um...right..sure  
Nunagie:...well, anyway...that's it for this chapter, so please comment, favorite, visit our profile, and message us. We'd love to hear from you all.  
Segumi: yuppers. well bye-byes then  
Nunagie: See you all soon! ...well not literally... okay, bye.


End file.
